


Sleep Comes Easy (In Your Arms)

by BabyyCakess



Series: Narry Fluff [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet Narry fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Comes Easy (In Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, yo!

It started innocently enough. 

Niall was homesick, and quite clingy, as if only cuddles could keep away the sadness he was feeling. 

Turned away by Zayn, who was on the phone with Perrie, Niall looked at Harry with big, pleading eyes. 

"Haz..." he said quietly.

"Come 'ere, Nialler." 

Niall stumbled into Harry's bed, cuddled in as close as he could, sighed contentedly. "You sure you don't mind?" he whispered.

"Not at all," Harry replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You know you can always come to me."

Niall sighed, burrowed his face into Harry's neck, and fell asleep just like that. 

*

When it happened again, and again, and again...at first Harry didn't think anything of it. 

Niall would see Twitter hate, get upset, cuddle with Harry to feel better. 

When one of Niall's performances wasn't as good as it could've been, he went straight to Harry's bed and fell into strong arms, felt familiar hands card through his hair til he fell asleep, happy. 

*

When Zayn questioned it, it became a joke amongst the boys; "Niall, is your bed broken, mate?" Zayn asked; or "Harry can't sleep without his human teddy bear, how sweet," Louis mocked playfully.

It didn't stop them from doing it, though.

*

Niall was pressed close to Harry, almost asleep, when he heard a quiet, "I love you, Niall."

He fell asleep with a smile.

*

He woke up slowly, lifted his head from where it rested on Harry's chest, and looked up to see Harry smiling softly at him. 

"What?" he said shyly. 

"You're cute when you sleep. And when you first wake up. Actually, you're cute all the time." Harry admitted. 

Niall blushed. 

"Do you think I'm cute, too?" Harry asked with a smirk. 

"Don't be stupid, Haz." Niall mumbled, cheeks red. 

"Is that a yes?" Harry teased.

"Duh."

"So, if I asked you out..." Harry trailed off, smiling when he saw Niall was looking at him hopefully.

"I'd say it took you long enough, and I'd accept." 

"Good. And since we're already sleeping together, maybe we could....sleep together," Harry said with a wink and a smile. 

Niall rolled his eyes playfully, "I suppose so, if the date goes well," Niall teased back.

Harry smiled, pulled Niall close, kissed his forehead. 

"I love you, Ni."

"I love you too, Haz."

*

It became a joke amongst the boys, "It bloody took you long enough, Hazza!" Louis exclaimed; and "Fuckin' finally," Zayn would say with a smile. 

*

It started innocently enough, but they both fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love <3


End file.
